


Washington Noble Colletion II

by NobleAtomics



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleAtomics/pseuds/NobleAtomics
Summary: A new and updated Collection of works for my Ghoul Minutemen General OC, Washington Noble.
Relationships: John Hancock/Original Character(s)





	Washington Noble Colletion II

**Author's Note:**

> Background -   
> Arron was adopted by Washington Noble when he was about 18 months old. He was rescued from an abusive situation. 
> 
> Arron was promoted to high command in the minutemen. This lead to the Institute capturing Washington, John and Arron and replacing Arron Noble with a Synth. 
> 
> This takes place after they escape. Arron is believed dead, and this is a discussion that takes place after they return to the Castle. 
> 
> Dylan is a Minutemen officer and close friend.

"How do you feel about what happened in there?" Dylan asked, leaning closer to Washington. 

"Fine. I guess." Washington mumbled distractedly picking at his food.

"Give me a real answer." Dylan frowned and reached out to grab Washington's hand, "You can't be just fine. I can see it in the way you look, the way you act, I've just been trying to get you alone to ask."

" I miss Arron." Washington mumbled, "And I can't miss him. He's the casualty against destroying the Institute right, but, I'm selfish. I don't think it was worth the price." 

Dylan nodded.

Washington looked up into Dylan's eyes, "John and I haven't felt right either, and it's even more selfish, but I've never not had Arron, as like a buffer. What if he realises he could do better and goes? What if he just married me because of Arron?" He laughed, bitterly, "It's so stupid." 

"Have you asked how John feels about all this?" Dylan queried. 

"What do you mean?" Washington mumbled. "He's not going to like that I think he'd just…" Washington trailed off."

"No. I mean, he must be missing Arron too, and that'd reflect his attitude if he's acting strange." Dylan smiled, "Greif shouldn't break you apart." 

Washington nodded miserably, "I want life to go back to normal." 

"I think we all do sometimes." Dylan mumbled and ran his finger along the side of his cup, "alas." 

He paused before standing, "I'll leave you be. Regardless. I better save those poor terminals from Harley." 

"Terminals?" Washington looked up, "What terminals?"

"Just some for the turrets, they're new and not one of his wiser ideas. It's a case of Simplification and Complication." 

Washington laughed "Sounds like Harley." 

  
  



End file.
